Caged Girl
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry. At the age of three, Retsu appeared in Konoha and began living off of the streets. Until one night, Retsu witnessed a kidnapping and saved the little girl. Retsu then is adopted into the clan and a seal is placed on her forehead. Mokuton bloodline and look –alike to the First Hokage. not related to the Senju clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Caged Girl**

Summary: Female Harry. At the age of three, Retsu appeared in Konoha and began living off of the streets. Until one night, Retsu witnessed a kidnapping and saved the little girl. Retsu then is adopted into the clan and a seal is placed on her forehead. Mokuton bloodline and look –alike to the First Hokage.

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

It has been several months since Retsu first appeared in this village. After a few weeks of living on the streets, Retsu began to learn the language that people spoke. If someone had asked her how she came to be in the village, Retsu would shrug and say 'I don't know.' Because the last thing that she remembered was being thrown inside her cupboard under the stairs after receiving a beating from her Uncle's belt, but before she blackout from the pain, she had wished that she was somewhere else. So the next thing that she woke up, she saw that she was in a dirty alleyway.

After three weeks, the little three and a half year old, had a very good understanding of the language that was spoken. She gave herself the name of Retsu after an elderly lady that used to give her some food, passed away. And she wanted to keep her memory alive through that.

Living on the streets was tough. Retsu had to dig through the garbage bins for any food that was thrown away. For once in her life, she did not have to depend on her Aunt or her Uncle on food, even if it was rotten food that they gave her.

Retsu remembered being scared to death of those people who jumped from roof to roof. Soon she learned that those people were Shinobi or ninja and that they can perform amazing tricks like moving earth and creating stone walls and make dragons that were made out of water. Basically, the Shinobis protected their village from outside threats.

Retsu thought it would be nice to become a Shinobi herself and help protect the village as well. She even began training, by moving earth and water like them, but so far, Retsu only can make a few small stones float and spin in mid air, while for the water, Retsu can make a small amount float in mid air, before becoming too tire to try more. She can even grow small trees sometimes. It was a good start, but she knew that she could never become a Shinobi like them. But that was all going to change for little Retsu.

**(Scene Break)**

It was around midnight and Retsu could not go to sleep in her cardboard box that was lined with old, dirty, worn out blankets that she found in the garbage bags. This night was different from the other nights as people were still up and partying. Usually hardly anyone was up at this time of the night. But earlier in the day, she overheard that a village called Kumogakure had signed a treaty with Konohagakure. Whatever that meant, she did not know, but it must be a good thing if people were this happy.

Retsu decided to walk down a silent street that was lined with walls that surrounded a lot of buildings, from what she understood a clan, whatever that was, lived in there.

Suddenly, a movement caught her eye. There in an alleyway, a man dressed in total black was carefully climbing down the wall. Retsu had squinted to see that the person was carrying a small bundle on his shoulders. Retsu did not understand what was happening, but Retsu knew that it must be something bad. Trying to sneak closer, the bag moved and Retsu saw a scared face of a little girl around her age, who had tears running down her face.

Retsu's eyes widened as she figured out what was going on. This bad man was taking the girl away from her family. She needed to help the girl get away from the bad man.

The man had jumped onto he ground with making no sound and spotted her. He was about to say something when Retsu made him sink into the ground up to his knees. Using the last bit of that energy, Retsu turned the ground around the man into hard stone.

"You little brat! When I get out of this, I'll kill you!" The man shouted in anger.

Retsu felt weak and tired. _'I must have used too much energy.' _Retsu thought to herself.

**(Scene Break)**

Hiashi Hyuga had just came back from the Council Chambers with the report of why the Kumo Ambassador tried to kidnap his oldest daughter, Hinata. He was very glad that orphan girl was there to stop the man. The girl oblivious had been living on the streets for months. The girl had an unique ability with controlling earth like that.

"What is the report, Hiashi –sama?" One of the Hyuga Elders demanded as soon as Hiashi entered the meeting room where all of the Hyuga Elders were gathered.

Hiashi began to report, "After the Kumo Ambassador met with Ibiki, he admitted that he was going to use my daughter to help him to overthrow the current Raikage and then become the next Raikage."

One of the younger elders sneered as he asked, "So that piece of trash was going to try to overthrow his Kage for what reason?"

The Hyuga Elders saw the disgust on Hiashi's face when he answered, "The Kumo Ambassador is a member of a bloodline clan in Kumo. Apparently, the current Raikage, A –Sama, is not giving the bloodline clans any special treatment that they believe that they deserve. Another reason for trying to overthrow the Raikage is that they want to kill their two jinchuurikis as they see no use for them."

That caused the Hyuga Elders to muttered among themselves. If Kumo got rid of their jinchuurikis that would leave them open for an attack from one of the other nations that have jinchuuriki. It is well known among the Shinobis, that jinchuurikis are the protectors of the Hidden Villages and they keep the other major villages from attacking them. Sure, the civilian populace doesn't understand the main reason of having a jinchuuriki around, but the Shinobi force does.

One of the elders asked Hiashi, "What are we going to do with the orphaned girl that saved Hinata –Sama, Hiashi –Sama?"

"We are going to adopt her into the clan," Hiashi said immediately.

"What!? We can't accept an outsider into the clan! Its unthinkable! We won't allow it!" The Elders yelled out angrily.

"Has Danzo shown interest in taking the girl, Hiashi?" A quiet voice broke through the yelling. Everyone turned to the doorway to see Hiashi's mother standing there with a serious expression on her face. Rukia Hyuga, the oldest living Hyuga around (But she would not admit that to anyone and if anyone would say that, they would be in the hospital for two months.) and someone that you do not want anger.

"Yes, mother. Danzo –san has shown interesting taking her under his wing," Hiashi replied immediately.

If there is one thing that Rukia hated the most in this world. It would be Danzo and his ROOT Forces. It was common knowledge and the worst kept in history that Danzo still has his ROOT Forces up and running even after he was ordered to shut his operation down by the Fourth Hokage.

Rukia studied the faces of the Hyuga Elders, before she spoke up, "How about a compromise. The girl will be adopted and given the Hyuga clan name. But she is to be put into the Branch House and have the Caged Bird Seal placed on her immediately. She is, also, to wed Neji Hyuga when she reaches the rank of chunin or when she turns sixteen, which ever comes first."

There were murmurs of agreement among the Elders. Hiashi knew that there was nothing that could be done after his mother spoke. He really did not want that blasted seal be placed on that girl, but the elders were stuck in the old ways. But he told himself that its better to have the Caged Bird Seal and emotions than be one of Danzo's soulless soldiers.

"Have the seal done immediately," Rukia commanded. From the reports that she had read, the child had an unique ability with earth. There is a slight chance that the child might have the Mokuton bloodline and that would be the last bloodline that she wants Danzo to get his greedy hands on.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caged Girl**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Rukia studied the faces of the Hyuga Elders, before she spoke up, "How about a compromise. The girl will be adopted and given the Hyuga clan name. But she is to be put into the Branch House and have the Caged Bird Seal placed on her immediately. She is, also, to wed Neji Hyuga when she reaches the rank of chunin or when she turns sixteen, which ever comes first."_

_There were murmurs of agreement among the Elders. Hiashi knew that there was nothing that could be done after his mother spoke. He really did not want that blasted seal be placed on that girl, but the elders were stuck in the old ways. But he told himself that its better to have the Caged Bird Seal and emotions than be one of Danzo's soulless soldiers._

"_Have the seal done immediately," Rukia commanded. From the reports that she had read, the child had an unique ability with earth. There is a slight chance that the child might have the Mokuton bloodline and that would be the last bloodline that she wants Danzo to get his greedy hands on._

**(Scene Break)**

Present Time…

Retsu slowly became more aware of her surroundings as she began to wake up. She noticed that she was laying on something soft and warm, which was unusual as Retsu normally slept on the hard cold ground with only a thin blanket on top of her. Another thing that felt odd was that she felt clean. Don't get her wrong or anything, Retsu usually takes a bath in the river away from the village, even though Retsu washes the dirt off, she never felt really clean, because she never used a sweet smelling, slimy bar of soap.

So imagine Retsu's surprise when she opened her eyes and saw that she was inside of a room that she never saw before. As Retsu slowly tried to sit up, she felt the aches in her body.

'_What happened last night?'_ Retsu asked herself mentally. Suddenly, a rush of memories of what happened last night flooded her mind._ 'Oh, that's right. That bad man tried to take away that girl. I hope that she is safe and back with her family.'_

Suddenly, Retsu heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Looking at the sliding door opening, a man with the aura of importance stepped inside of the room and made his way to the side of her futon.

'_He has weird eyes,'_ Retsu thought to herself as she continued to look at his pupil less eyes. She had to admit that they were a bit creepy to look at and have them staring at you like that is pretty unnerving for someone who is not use to it.

"I want to thank you personally for stopping that man from taking my daughter last night," The man said to her.

"You're welcome, sir," Retsu replied. She was a bit uncomfortable with the situation on hand as Retsu does not know how to really act around a rich person like him, without offending him somehow.

"My clan and I owe you a big debt and I, Hiashi Hyuga, will like to adopt you into my clan," Hiashi Hyuga told her. Hiashi had to resist the urge to smile at the expression on the girl's face when he said that. He knew that it was every orphan's dream to be adopted into a family.

"I will love to be part of your clan." Hiashi felt pity rise up in him when he heard that answer. He just hoped that the girl would not become angry with him and begin to resent the clan when the seal is put on her. Sure the Caged Bird Seal is different from the usual seal that was put on the foreheads of Hyuga Branch Members, but it has the same features as it. The seal was created in case someone from the outside was adopted into the clan. It began a law for that seal to be put on that person's forehead. But his mother was right; it would be the only way to keep her from the control of Danzo and his ROOT organization.

Before Hiashi left the room, he thought of something to ask her, "Do you have a name?"

"It's Retsu, Hyuga –sama," Retsu answered. The reason for using '-sama' is because she had heard it being used before. And also it did help that a kind old lady, before she went away, had explained what '-kun', '-sempia', '-chan', '-san', and '-sama', meant and how to use them properly. Retsu missed that kind old lady. She was one of the only people who were ever nice to her.

Suddenly, Hiashi spoke, interrupting her thoughts, "I will have one of the maids come and get you prepared for the ritual in the morning, so you can be accepted into the clan."

"Yes, Hyuga –sama," Retsu replied. When he shut the door, Retsu let a huge smile makes its way on her face and she did a little dance in her mind, before yawning and settling back down in her bed to go back to sleep.

**(Scene Break)**

When Hiashi Hyuga entered his office, he saw that his mother was already there, waiting for him to return. Looking up, Rukia asked, "Did the girl agree to being adopted into the clan, Hiashi?"

"Yes, mother, she has accepted," Hiashi replied in his usual cold serious voice.

Rukia Hyuga looked out the window and asked her son curiously, "Did you get the girl's name and clan name?"

"Her name is Retsu, but she does not have a clan name or a clan," Hiashi responded as he began filling out the necessary paperwork for the adoption of Retsu into his clan and making her Retsu Hyuga.

"That makes things easier and harder at the same time," Rukia said as she watched one of the Branch members bring tea into the office for Hiashi and herself. Seeing her son's questioning gaze, she explained further, "Its easier to adopt her into our clan without another clan trying to claim her as one of their own. But harder, because we don't know if Retsu carries a bloodline or not or which bloodline if she does carry one. But according to the eye witnesses, she does carry one. We will have to perform a DNA test and see if matches any of the clans in Konoha."

Finishing off her tea, Rukia decided it was time to retire for the night. Stopping at the door, she turned to Hiashi and said softly, "Hiashi –kun, the reason for doing this, not only it would bring our clan new possibilities and help us to become stronger, but it will keep the girl out of the hands of that monster."

With that, Rukia opened the door and left for her room. Rukia knew that deep down inside of Hiashi, he hates her for putting that seal, even though it's a different version of it that he was working toward getting rid of, on a girl who saved his daughter from a worse type of fate possible. Hell, she felt that she, herself, was betraying that girl, by doing this, but this is for the good of the clan and for the good of the girl. Rukia always looks out for the best interests of the clan. But what Hiashi doesn't know that Rukia had a younger brother, who Danzo kidnapped and had his death fake, just so he could have a Hyuga in his ROOT organization. She would never forget that ever.

**(Scene Break)**

"Its time to wake up and get ready for the ritual, Retsu –san," A soft, yet demanding female voice broke through Retsu's sleep, making her wake up almost immediately.

"You need to get up and take a bath, before I can get you dressed," A girl with long, dark brown hair and those almost white pupil less eyes was pulling Retsu out of her warm soft bed and to a door off to the side of the room.

"Okay, I'm up," Retsu said as she found her feet and her balance as the maid continued to lead her the bathroom, which Retsu was amazed at the mere size of it. The maid had stripped Retsu of her night clothes and dumped her into a tub of warm, nice smelling water. Then the maid began to scrub her skin until it was raw, especially her face and forehead.

Retsu tried to make small talk with the maid to help clam her nerves, but the maid did not talk at all. As time went by, the more nervous that Retsu got. About fifteen minutes later, the maid took her out of the tub and back into the bedroom where there were a fresh clean set of clothes waiting for her.

Retsu could see that her skin had a pinkish hue to it. And also, one could tell that she had not eaten a decent meal in a long, long time.

"You will get something to eat after the meeting with Hyuga Elders. Be respectful, don't be rude, don't talk until you are asked a question, and make sure to bow to the Elders." Man, for someone who doesn't talk much, can sure lecture you on things that you can and cannot do.

**(Scene Break)**

Retsu finally greeted the Clan Elders and the Clan Head how she was told to do by the maid. As she did it, she could not tell whether or not that they like or approve what she did or if she did the greeting right.

"Please lay down on the mat, so Ichigo Hyuga can put the Caged Bird Seal on your forehead," One of the Elders told her, while pointing at a small mat in the center of the room.

Retsu did as she was told to do even though she really could not understand what they were saying about a seal. If she had been older and knew what the Caged Bird Seal really meant, she would have ran for her life instead of being accepted into this clan.

As soon as Retsu laid down on the mat, an older man walked up to her and knelt down, by the side of her head. He must be Ichigo Hyuga; he had long graying hair, some lines on his face, and the same blank lavender colored eyes. He took out a brush and dipped it into an inkwell and began to draw on Retsu's forehead, carefully.

After what it seemed to be hours on end, since the man first began drawing on her forehead, the man declared that he was done with drawing the seal. Hiashi walked up and check it over to make sure that there were no mistakes made. Once, Hiashi gave his approval, Ichigo made hand signs and then put his hands on Retsu's forehead and exclaimed, "Seal!"

Suddenly, pain erupted in Retsu's body, but mostly at her forehead, where the seal was placed. What they did not know that the Caged Bird Seal destroyed the Horcrux that was in her scar without any blood or extra pain involved. Finally, the pain began to fade, leaving Retsu with hardly any energy left in her tiny body. Retsu turned her head to the side and saw one of the Elders talking, but she could not hear what they were saying. Retsu felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, until she could not keep her eyes open anymore and soon she was asleep.

"Take her to her new bedroom that has been prepared for her next to Neji's room," Hiashi told the two Branch members that were guarding the door. As one of them picked Retsu up, he could see the look of pity and sadness being directed at the girl, while the other guard directed small looks of hatred and rage at himself and the Clan Elders.

When he sat down in his chair in his office, he muttered to himself, "Welcome, Hyuga Retsu, to the Hyuga Clan. And for what its worth, I'm sorry."

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caged Girl**

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_After what it seemed to be hours on end, since the man first began drawing on her forehead, the man declared that he was done with drawing the seal. Hiashi walked up and check it over to make sure that there were no mistakes made. Once, Hiashi gave his approval, Ichigo made hand signs and then put his hands on Retsu's forehead and exclaimed, "Seal!"_

_Suddenly, pain erupted in Retsu's body, but mostly at her forehead, where the seal was placed. What they did not know that the Caged Bird Seal destroyed the Horcrux that was in her scar without any blood or extra pain involved. Finally, the pain began to fade, leaving Retsu with hardly any energy left in her tiny body. Retsu turned her head to the side and saw one of the Elders talking, but she could not hear what they were saying. Retsu felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, until she could not keep her eyes open anymore and soon she was asleep._

"_Take her to her new bedroom that has been prepared for her next to Neji's room," Hiashi told the two Branch members that were guarding the door. As one of them picked Retsu up, he could see the look of pity and sadness being directed at the girl, while the other guard directed small looks of hatred and rage at himself and the Clan Elders._

_When he sat down in his chair in his office, he muttered to himself, "Welcome, Hyuga Retsu, to the Hyuga Clan. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."_

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

Neji Hyuga had just sat down in front of his father, Hizashi Hyuga, who was the Head of the Branch House. He was curious as to why his father would summon him from his training. Neji was almost five years old and considered a genius and a prodigy in the Hyuga Clan.

"Neji, I am sure that you have heard about Hinata –Sama's kidnapping and how she was saved by a street kid," Hizashi told his son. Hizashi was wondering how would his son, Neji, is going to take the news of his arranged marriage, when he told him.

"Yes, father. I have heard of it. But what does that have to do with me?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Hiashi –sama and my mother had decided to adopt the young girl into the Branch House of the Hyuga Clan." Hizashi saw Neji's eyes widen as Neji figured out about what was happening. "As you probably already figured out, the girl is having the Caged Bird Seal placed on her forehead as we speak. This is being done, on Mother's orders. And there is a second part, Mother has ordered that you and the girl be wed at the age of sixteen or if either of you reach the rank of chunin first."

Neji was in shock from what he had heard come out of his father's mouth. He could not understand why the Head of the Hyuga Clan, Hiashi –Sama, would allow that cursed seal to put on the forehead of Hinata –Sama's hero. It's like a slap in the face.

'_It's too bad that the girl was not older,'_ Neji thought to himself. Everyone knew that all of the Hyuga Branch members have to have the Caged Bird Seal put on them before the age of four. What people outside of the Hyuga Clan did not know that there were three versions of the Caged Bird Seal. The Branch version will kill a person if it was put on them when they are older than the age of four, then they will die. But the version that is put on a Main member of the Hyuga Clan, whenever the Hyuga decided that one of the siblings needed to become a Branch member, would not kill a person and can be put on at any age. Another thing about that version of the Caged Bird Seal that it cannot cause pain or allow anyone to activate the pain causing part of the seal as there is none. The third version of the Caged Bird Seal was created for outsiders, who have been adopted into the clan. That seal is almost exactly like the seal put on Branch members, except it does not destroy the eyes.

"Why couldn't they just put her in an orphanage?" Neji asked his father in confusion.

Hizashi sighed as he wished that his son would not ask this question. But he answered truthfully anyways, "Neji, my son, there is a man, who is on the council and is one of the advisors to the Hokage, named Danzo. This man likes to take talented children like you and the girl and put them in his ROOT program. This program turns these children into emotionless killing machine. You must understand that those children have no personalities of their own and they don't think for themselves. They just do as they are told and if they fail on the mission, they perform seppuku (suicide). Now you understand, you can not repeat what I have told you to anyone else. That's an order."

"I understand. But why do I have to be married to her? She's a girl!?" Neji ranted in frustration.

Hizashi had to hide a smile as he was glad that his son still acts like a young child like he should do. Hizashi replied, "I can't tell you the reason for that decision as I do not know it. Only your Baa –chan (grandmother) knows that reason. But I want you to be nice to the girl and get to know her as she will be your wife someday."

"Of course, tou –san (father)," Neji responded in defeat.

Hizashi dismissed his son. He had to agree with his twin brother, Hiashi, that the girl will bring interesting changes to the Hyuga Clan in the future.

**(Scene Break)**

_The next day…_

Retsu began to wake up to the feeling of warmth and softness. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. The room looked different from the first room that she woke up in the last time. The room seemed less fancy and barer. It felt empty and lonely and Retsu did not like it at all.

Retsu winced as she slowly sat up in her bed. Her body was sore and stiff, but her forehead felt worse than anything else. She remembered what had happened before she passed out from the pain. The Hyuga Elders had something written on her forehead. Spotting a mirror next to the end of her bed, Retsu slowly crawled over to it and looked in it. There on her forehead was a weird black tattoo.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Retsu called out, "Come in."

A boy came into the room. The boy looked to be a couple of years older than she was, his black hair already went passed his shoulders and it was smooth and shiny like he spent hours every day working on it, and his eyes were like the other Hyuga eyes. The boy wore simple, yet fancy clothes and there was a headband covering his forehead.

"I'm Neji Hyuga and I am here to take you to my father, Hizashi Hyuga. He is the Head of the Branch Family of the Hyuga Clan." Neji told her. "So if you will, please follow me."

"Hai." Retsu answered as she got up and followed Neji to his father. This was the start of a new life as a servant of the Main Family of the Hyuga Clan.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Clan Head's office…_

Hiashi set down some paperwork that was just delivered to him not too long ago. It was the DNA test of Retsu Hyuga and it seems that there is no one, who is related to the girl. This was both a relief and depressing.

The other paperwork was from Danzo, who is protesting the adoption of Retsu into the Hyuga Clan. It was too late for the old war hawk to claim the poor girl as his ward, since the Caged Bird Seal was placed on her forehead. It will protect her from Danzo's clutches.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**

**Summary for the next chapter: a shocking surprise comes for the wizarding world and Retsu learns about the meaning about the Caged Bird Seal and how to act like a Hyuga.**


End file.
